To Dance with the Devil
by fallenphantom16
Summary: He never thought that this would happen. He knew he should have never been there. Harry never should have been Immortal.Now hes landed on accursed desert planet with a handful of survivors and one criminal that he can't keep his hands off. Slash HP/RBR
1. Chapter 1

No one could have known. Not even Dumbledore.

They couldn't have known that this would happen.

That a chain of events…contact to certain items and encounters with horrible and dark spells would have tossed in a hand into this.

Harry Potter was immortal.

He discovered it by accident. On his way to meet with Ron and Hermione, he had unknowingly stepped into the path of an on coming car. The car first made contact with his left knee, shattering it instantly, next it was upper leg, casing it to break in multiple places before his torso hit the hood and broke many of his ribs, one puncturing his lung and his head hitting the windshield with a hard and heart wrenching thud. The force of the impact then sent him flying feet from the car and skidding to a stop on the unforgiving pavement, scarping away his skin that was exposed to hits rough surface.

'Like being run against a cheese grater.' Was a passing thought he had used to describe it.

It was as he came to a stop, sprawled in the middle of the street, that something was not right. Aside from the obvious of being hit by the car. He was still conscious. Still aware of everything around him.

The panicked voices of people who had seen it all, the driver of the car that had hit him getting out of his car and fearful cries of Ron and Hermione that ran over to him, calling his name.

She opened his eyes, blurred by the pain he could clearly feel. He would have cried out in pain if he could catch the air to do so. But the blood that filled his lungs kept him from doing so and was unable to breath.

Everything around him was like it was in slow motion. He could see Hermione pull out her wand to cast a healing spell. But before the spell could even leave her lips is when he felt it. His body healing.

He could feel the broken bones in the many parts of his body fuse back together in their rightful places. The blood that filled his lungs going back into their veins and his open cuts and scraps knitting themselves closed. He drew in his first breath since he had hit the ground and sat up. The pain had gone as if it were never there and looked to the faces of his shocked and puzzled friends. It took the three of them a bit to register what had happened before Hermione told Ron to get Harry across the street as she altered the memory with one large memory erasing spell to catch everyone that had seen it to forget the accident and she ran to catch up with them.

That day was forever burned into Harry's memory for it was the first day that he realized something was different. Everything in his life changed. His features froze in that 17 year old face and short slender build while Ron and Hermione and all others grew older around him. He held bittersweet memories of those first years he realized what he was.

Ron and Hermione's wedding where he was best man…the last of the straggling death eaters brought to justice….the birth of his god children….the funerals. He was alone now.

All of them were gone. He watched them get older and older till they finally left him completely and utterly alone.

Something he feared more then anything.

He watched the world grow and make great advances and leaving the past behind. Even the magical world began to change, he was a lesson in magical history and believed dead. Strangely, he found it comforting that no one knew the name Harry Potter.

Over the years he had found many things to do and more to learn. He spent his time learning many forms or defense and styles of fighting. Though he couldn't die and his injuries healed rather quickly, didn't mean that he practically like the sensation and so learned all that he could. The world expanded its horizons and expanded to the outer reaches of their own galaxy. The magical world itself grew out to the outer reaches as well. Soon…wizards and witches and all other matters of magic all but faded as they evolved or bred with other races among the stars. Earth no longer held anything for him so when it came time for the first colonization on another world...he was on it. Even came into contact with other alien species and humanoid races. Though through his fear of being alone…he hated being close to anyone then watching them leave him again. So when his fear was being alone...it mostly meant being LEFT alone. Getting close to some one and watching them leave him. He never wanted to be that close to anyone again.

Now over 8000 years later, he was on a Cargo ship on his way to New Mecca. Hopping for a smooth Cryo-Sleep for a couple of weeks and start over fresh again…like he always had.

'_They say most of your brain shuts down in Cryo-Sleep…all but the primitive side...the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with Civilians. Sounded like 40…40 plus. Heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route?_

_Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. _

_And they only take the back roads. _

_And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns…blue eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops…long time for something to go wrong."_

His thoughts sounded as he got familiar with his surroundings and the man lowered his head. _'But there's another smell…a young man…17…18 tops. A sweet…spicy scent that gave a hint of an old age, like he's older mentally then physically. Damn he smelt good.'_

Suddenly something small breached the hull and sent a signal that began to wake the crew up first. As a young woman woke to the sounds of the alarm. She couldn't register what was happening at first till several more of what had pierced the hull flew straight into the Captains Cryolocker and killed him. She began to breathe heavily before she pulled the emergency release and fell out of her pod and onto the floor. The other crew member falling on top of her.

"Why did I fall on you?" He asked.

"He's dead…the captains dead…I was looking right at him." She said as her breathing was shallow and she tried to calm herself. While the man was becoming rather distressed.

"The Chrono-log shows we're still 22 weeks out and gravity isn't suppose to kick in for another 19. Why did I fall at all?"

"Did you hear what I said? The captains dead."

He turned back to her as he placed to the Captains pod and confirmed what she said. Silence fell between the two as they met gazes before jumping up and running up to the front of the ship.

_'Nice fucking pick Johns.'_

"15/50 Millabars...dropping 20 Mb per minute...Shit! We're hemorrhaging air." Shouted the docking pilot, Carolyn Fry. "Something took a swipe at us."

"Just tell me we're still in the shipping lane." Said the navigational officer, Owens as hit a few keys on his consul. "Just show me those stars. Come on! Big, bright…" He trailed off the sentence and froze his eyes on the screen. Carolyn looked up, "What?" She stood and looked at the small screen to see a planet...coming in fast. She looked to Owens and he nodded as she ran up the latter to the pilot's deck.

"This is an emergency dispatch from merchant vessel Hunter Gratzner. On route to the Tangier System with 40 commercial passengers on board. We have been knocked out of out shipping lane and we are currently entering the atmosphere of a planetary body at this position…" Owens voice sounded through the come system in her ear as she made her way to the deck and began to do what she could to save the ship.

She released the air breaks and on one side as the computers told her that the nose of the ship was too high. She tried to deploy the break on the other side, but one break lever would not go down. To try and level the ship, she computed the purge in system and dropped the Engine block.

"What the…Was that a purge Fry?"

"Too heavy in the ass, can't get the fucking nose down!" She slid the chair back and continued the purging and released the cargo hold.

In the passenger hold, the other passengers began to each slowly wake up. First was Johns. Slowly he opened his eyes, unaware of what was happening further up the ship or outside the ship for that matter. He looked ahead out of his Cryolocker to the one he had commissioned for Riddick. A sense of ease came over him in knowing that his captive was still in his restraints.

The next to wake was Harry. He looked ahead as the ship jerked and shifted, tossing him a bit in his locker. He reached up and pulled the release and fell out of his locker. Riddick took a breath, _'He's awake…'_

He chuckled low and inwardly so not to alert Johns that he was awake and listened to the sounds around him. _'Their purging…must be heavy on the back side…' _

There was another sound of something being release of the back end and a shutting of the air lock doors.

After she pulled the lever to drop the cargo hold, she turned back to try and level the ship, but it didn't work...they were still too heavy. She turned to Air lock switch and turned it while Owens listed off information about the planet they were about to land on.  
>It wasn't until the slamming of the doors did Owens come to the startling realization of what was going on in the upper deck.<p>

"Fry what the hell are you doing?"

"I gotta drop more load." She said rather coldly after turning the two knobs that would purge the passenger hold. He looked to the computer that asked if she wanted to

"Look I tried everything and I still got no horizon." She said as if trying to justify her decision to him…mostly to herself.

"Well you better try everything twice, cause there's no way do we just flush out-"  
>"Look if you know something I don't then get your ass up her and take the chair Owens." She snapped.<p>

"Listen, the company says we are responsible for every single one of those people Fry." He said, trying to reason with her.

"What? We just die out of sheer fucking nobility?" She said even colder, Owens could almost feel the ice in her voice.  
>"Don't you touch that handle Fry!" He yelled into the head set before jumping from his chair to stop her.<p>

Fry in the upper deck glanced back out the cockpit windows and released the handle, a split second of doubt running through her eyes. Taking the opportunity in her hesitancy, Owens turned the knob that released the air lock doors a bit and he forced them open and placed a piece of the ship in between the doors.

The ship jerked again and knocked her out of her senses and she looked up and reached for the release switch. "I'm not gonna die for them!" She pulled it down hard…but nothing happened.

**Air lock doors unsecured**

She jerked on the handle again and again as the computer repeated itself. "Owens!" She shouted.

"Seventy seconds. You still got seventy seconds Fry, to level this beast out!"

"Shit shit shit!" She yelled as she slammed her foot into the stuck air break lever till it finally went down and the ship steadily began to level out.

Suddenly an air break was ripped from his holding and sent flying into the cockpit window, sending glass flying at her, she reached up and covered her eyes as the speed of the decent sent the outside air wiping itself around her.

"What the fuck is happening up there?" Owens shouted, but Fry didn't answer.

She just looked at the upcoming ground that was coming at them fast. Everything seemed to speed up and slow down on her all at once as her breathing turned shallow. It felt as if she were seeing her own death coming upon her and covered her head in her arms just before the ship crashed into the stand and rocks that made up the planets surface.

Johns ejected himself from his Locker and looked up again, checking on his convict but blinked back a bit to try and get his bearings and stood. But was almost as soon as he came up right the ship jerked hard as if hitting something and the side of the ship began to rip away. Johns suddenly lost his footing and began to slide out toward the gaping hole.

Harry had come around the locker row he was in to see this man nearly about to be sucked out of the ship. He ran forward and grabbed his hand and held tightly to a support bean with the other hand as he began to pull Johns back to his feet and the two clung to the support beam. The ship began to rattle around and sending people from their lockers or the lockers themselves about the hold along with the rest of whatever else was in the hold. Parts of the ship itself were falling in on Harry and Johns, who threw himself over Harry to keep him from getting injured.

Then suddenly…everything stopped.

Riddick's locker broke open during the crash as din the restrain holding him in place that he was a bit grateful for, on the bit since the restraints were still on his wrists and ankles. The bit still in his mouth and blindfold still on. He looked around as best he could through a tear in the cloth before going on his way to get away form the man that had him captured.

Other survivors began to emerge from the wreckage, calling for others, friends...loved ones. A woman called for a man named 'Zeke'…three young boys calling for an 'Imam' from what Harry could hear. He turned to the man whose arm was still around him in the small gap among the wreckage that was over them. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. "Yeah...thanks." Johns turned to him and nodded, "You?"

"Fine." He said. Johns nodded and turned, "I can see a way out." He said and removed his arm from Harry and pushed out the only piece of wreckage in his way. He crawled out and then bit back a wave of pain and dizziness that washed over him. He looked up to the locker in front of him. The words flashing **Lockout Protocol No Early Release**…Riddick's locker. He cautiously reached for his side arm while he kept his eyes out for anything. He put his hand where the weapon would be, but it wasn't there. He turned to his hip and around him, figured that it might have been lost during the crash.

Harry let out a cough to clear out the dust he was had breathed in and caused Johns to turn. "Here. Let me help you." He said and offered a hand to Harry, who took it and allowed the man to help him up to his feet.

Harry, compared to the man was shorter, paler. His black hair having grown out to where he had it tied back in the ponytail at the base of his neck though it look cut short up top. Lean build though it looked well toned, lush and very kissable looking lips and a pair of Green eyes that had no real way of explaining them. For lack of a better word….Beautiful. Johns took a moment to register all the information for Harry was very easy on the eyes. Harry too took in the other mans appearance. Tall, medium muscular build, Short dirty blond hair, sculpted chin and thin lips. A pair of blue eyes that were very deep. It wasn't that Johns was an unattractive man...but there was something about him that Harry just didn't seem to like...he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thanks for earlier...but excuse me…need to go and find someone..." He said and turned to leave and Harry turned away as well to help look for and aid other survivors.

Johns went below in search of the convict. Using the small flashlight, he looked around for any sign of Riddick. He turned to walk a still clear path and his light passed over the butt of his pistol. He looked down at it before his neck was suddenly wrapped in Riddick's leg restraints. He tried to pry them off his neck as Riddick crossed his ankles behind his head and tightened the pull. Johns reached to his side and pulled out his retractable night stick and used it as a last ditch effort to get free of the chocking hold of the restraints. He swung it blindly at Riddick, hitting him mostly in the legs and side. A few times in the arms that the convict used to hold himself up as to try and knock him off. The already weak structure of the ship could no longer take the weight and sudden struggle and gave in, dropping Riddick onto an overturned container, knocking him out cold before he hit the floor. Johns, once free, turned to the used the night stick on Riddick again, but soon realized he was no longer a threat by that point.

"Someone's gonna get hurt one of these days…it ain't gonna be me."

Johns rejoined the others and saw Harry helping a woman with a torch to open a locker door that was stuck and holding a young boy inside. Once she was done, Harry and the other man pulled on the door till it fell open and the young boy rolled out onto the floor.

"So…guess something went wrong?" He asked

Harry knelt down and helped the boy up. "You okay? No bumps or bruises?" He asked and the boy shook head. "Nope, fine." He said. "Pretty tough."

Harry gave a light smile and nodded before a sudden shout alerted all to the front. They all turned and went up to find a young woman kneeling over a man still strapped in his pilots seat and a rod sticking out of his chest. Fry a bit frazzled and scared at this had her reach out to pull it out but Owens screamed again. "Don't…don't touch it! Don't you touch that handle!"

"Leave it alone!"

"Pull it out of him!" Shouted a few of the survivors.

"No, it's too close to his heart." Said Shazza as she knelt close by.

"There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin." She said looking up to the others. One man looked back. "No anymore there's not." Paris said as he turned back.

Fry looked back down to Owens sad and angry in her own way, almost as if that anger was pointed inwards. "Get out of here…everyone." She said. All of them stood to leave but Harry went over and knelt beside her. "I can ease his passing…if you'll let me…" He said soothingly. Fry nodded and sat up a bit. Harry pulled out small vile from his pocket and pored the liquid passed Owens lips who coughed a bit as he swallowed it. Before leaving, Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and stood to join the others. Johns stayed another minute before she too told him to leave.

As all the others began filing outside of the ship, Harry stopped to turn to see a man shackled to a beam. He was puzzled at why this man was there, but decided against asking for now. There had to be a reason for it. Riddick's head turned a bit as she took in a whiff. _'There you are.' _ Johns came in just after Harry and looked to Riddick a smug look on his face as he walked out behind Harry, to join the others. Imam and his three boys, Suleiman, Hassan and Ali were praying to their god a yard or so away from the crash site.

Paris walked out and looked through his broken glasses and sighed as he looked around, "Teach me for flying coach."

Harry put a hand over his eyes and looked out at the surface on which they landed, "What kind of god forsaken planet is this?" He asked him self as he looked out all he could see was nothing but dessert, strange spires not even a half mile from the ship and the rest was canyons. Other then that…nothing…it was barren and completely void of life. Jack walked up along side him and looked out as well. "Looks so…empty." The boy said as he adjusted his hat.

"Yeah...but not so empty now is it?" He said as he looked to him, giving him a bit of a smile. Jack returned the smile and nodded. "Harry. Jack." Shazza called. "Come take a look at this." They turned and jogged up to the ship and climbed up to the top with Shazza and looked out on the scene of the crash it was horrible. Flames and spires of smoke littered the trench that the ship had created in its wake of the crash. Scattered rubble and lockers that could hold the unfortunate passengers and crew that had not made it. A yard or so away was the Cargo hold was among all that destruction. Seemed to give him and others a bit on comfort knowing that possibly there would be things they could use to figure something out to get off the planet of dessert sand.

"Is anybody else having difficulty breathing?" Paris asked, running his chest as joined them. "Yeah. Feel like I'm one lung short. All of us." Shazza said as she turned to see Carolyn climbing up to join them.

"Like I just ran or something." Jack added and Harry turned with a bit of concern in his eyes. He had a bit of trouble, but nothing like they were. Being as different as he was from them.

"There was talk of a scouting party looking for other people, but then we saw this." Shazza told Carolyn as she came up and got the full effect of what had truly happened.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zeke asked. Obviously angered and worried at the entire situation. As were they all, he just presented it more. Shazza walked over to comfort her lover (that Harry noticed) and to keep him calm.

"Could have been a meteor storm…might have been a rouge comet…I don't know." She said as she looked from him to the rubble in front of them.

"Well I for one am thoroughly grateful." Shazza said and looked to Carolyn, "This beast wasn't made to land like this but, I think you did well."

Carolyn then had a look in her eyes that was surprise and shock and a sickening look. _'No…don't thank me…for god's sake don't thank me and I think I saved you.'_ She thought with fear.

"Actually the only reason we're alive is because of her." She finished and Carolyn felt her heart sink into her stomach. Johns gave a look over his shoulder at the back of the female pilots head, having a suspicion about her since the scene with the other crew member.

"Yes I suppose your right. Thanks very much." Paris said with a light smile. "Yeah, thanks for saving our Dicks." Jack added in his own sweet way. Harry met her eyes and gave a light nod to her.

"No really, thanks awfully."

"Well done." Shazza said and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. They all began to pile off the top as she stepped up to Harry. "Thank you…for what you did for him. I...I don't think I could have bare to see him go out in so much pain."

Harry nodded. "Your welcome. People shouldn't have to die that way…I have seen enough of my share of it." He patted her shoulder and then followed the others off the ships hull.

Harry stepped back inside the ship for a bit and too get out of the sun and sighed. A light shuffling made him turn and look back at the prisoner of Johns. Riddick turned his head as hearing him come in.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison." Johns said as he came up behind Harry and surprised him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's alright." He said as he stepped back and looked back to Riddick. "Are we just going to keep him chained up like this forever?" He asked. Riddick felt a little pull in his chest at hearing Harry's voice. Sultry sounding. But Riddick hated the fact that this young man was sharing that voice...that scent…everything with Johns. And he truly didn't know why it bothered him so much. Sure, Riddick had had a few conquests in his day. One timers, both male and female. But none of them were fulfilling and none of them in all their scents and sounds made him this edgy. Riddick wasn't the type to get edgy.

Yeah...well that be my choice." Johns said. As he lead on the wall opposite of Harry. "Is he really that dangerous?" Harry asked as he looked to the back of Riddick's head.

"Only around humans." He said with a smug look on his face.

'_Don't think I qualify anymore.' _Harry thought before looking to Riddick again before going out to the cargo hold where the others had gone. Johns followed him, catching a glance at Harry's ass on the way. "Never did thank you." Harry said over his shoulder. "There's no need to." Johns said with a nod. _'But I'm sure I can figure out a way you can thank me later.'_

Harry carefully moved into the cargo container and moved to look for his own things.

"Whole bloody containers upside down, its all topsy turvy." Paris side as he unlatched a hook and chain that kept what looked like a sarcophagus closed. He lifted the lid to reveal bottle upon bottle of various alcohol. "Ah. Thank goodness it's not a total loss." He said with a grateful smile on his face as he picked one of the battles up.

"Booze? This is what you have to drink?" Carolyn asked as she looked at the bottle she had in her hand and Johns helped himself to one by popping the top and taking a long swig of the contents. "I'm going to need a receipt for that. For all of this. This is my personal stuff." He said a little agitated. Harry rolled his eyes a bit at the Antique collector and continued to rummage through till he found his bag with a grin. He opened it up and made sure everything was intact. Bottles of a few potions in case of an emergency. Two small jugs of water that he usually carried that in case of injury, to wash up after it healed. A smaller bag inside that had a charm on it that made the bag able to carry anything in it. It was a deep purple in color with the initials HG stitched into the side. It was Hermione's. The one keepsake he kept of hers. Inside were change of clothes and other necessities. And a small book that held the only remaining reminders of his life before it died around him. He slung the bag across his chest before going back toward the others. He rummaged through and pulled out his hand and hid it in his sleeve and let it rest against his skin. He also pulled a knife on a belt that he carried with him with only exception of travel. It was a gift from a man he trained with in fighting with a blade. It was designed with a lion into the blade and silver lions head on the head of the hilt. Black handle and a blade as long as his arm. It curved a bit up to the tip.

He looked it over before attaching it to his waist by the leather belt that and sheath.

"Don't suppose this would help you at all?" Carolyn asked Imam as he stood over head at the entrance with Ali at his side, the youngest of the three.

"Alas, it is not permitted, especially while on Hajj." He explained.

"You know there's no water right?" Johns said with a rather bored drawl to his voice.

"All desserts have water. It only waits to be found." Imam said with a proud stance and strong faith in Allah. "Here. Take one of mine." Harry said as he climbed up to Imam. Harry had already had a growing respect for Imam who was unwavering in all that had happened. "Oh no Harry. I could not take yours." He protested.

"Then take it for your youngest…who knows how long we may be here." Imam looked into Harry's eyes. Showing that he had a caring and old matured side. One that showed an age far greater then how old he looked. "Thank you. May Allah smile upon you." He said and gratefully took the Jug in hand while Harry smiled at him before stepping out and sighed as hear heard Paris say something along the lines of 'All the more for me'

Back in the ship Riddick had enough with sitting around. He turned his head to look up the Beam that held him through the small tear in the blindfold to see the beam was split through close to the ceiling. _'Sloppy Johns…very sloppy.'_ He turned back to look ahead of him and saw a welding torch ahead of him and then, within the second, he had a way out. He easily pushed himself up.

Picked himself up on his toes even and began to lift his arms. He took a deep breath then…

_**POP**_

_**POP**_

He forced both his shoulders to dislocate and finished bringing them over his head before snapping his shoulders back into place. He gave a grunt before falling onto his knees and grabbed the torch before hitting the floor and burning off his restraints.

Once free he pulled out the black goggles from his pocket and put them on after taking off the blind fold then ripped out the bit and moved his jaw around, it being sore from having the bit in his mouth since his capture. He stood and tweaked his neck and shoulders before her hurried out of the ship and left the bit and blindfold to show that he was heading toward the setting sun before turning back and going the other way after dropping his false trail. He was a good distance away that he turned back as he could hear the distant voices of one of the boys calling to the adults. Johns was the first to the ship and the first to see Riddick gone before he followed the path Riddick had first taken. He smirked as he looked over the panicking settlers, stopping on one in particular. A boy with long black hair and slender body. He smirked as he watched the young man a bit before turning to leave. "See ya soon." And he ran off into the distance.

Harry watched as Johns ran out a distance from the ship and knelt down to find the restraints the Riddick had thrown away. He could almost taste the fear that came over some of the others survivors. "Let's see what's in the hold. See if there's anything we can use fend him off." Said Carolyn and she turned and headed toward the container. Once inside, Johns went for a large lock box holding a rather big gun and rounds for it and the smaller pistol. He loaded them both and attacked them to his person as Paris came from the back carrying a very of different and old looking weapons.

"And what the hell are these?" Carolyn asked and pointed to one of the weapons at his arm.

"They're Maratha crow-bill War picks. Very rare." Paris turned to place them down so that the others could get to them. "And this?" Zeke asked as he pulled something from Paris other arm.

"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from Papua New Guinea. That's very rare, since the tribe is now extinct." Paris said as he put down the war picks.

"Cause they couldn't hunt shit with these things would be my guess." Zeke said with annoyance before handing it back to Paris then going on to gather a few things himself.

"What's the point?" Paris said. "If the mans gone then he's gone, why should he bother us?" Harry finished helping Shazza getting a few other things.

"Probably to take what you got. Maybe work your nerves." Johns turned and looked right at Paris with seriousness in his voice the entire time. "Or maybe to skull fuck you in your sleep." He said, a glint of humor in his eyes before leaving.

"Sounds like a charmer." Shazza said and looked to Harry who shrugged before following her out, Jack behind them holding some strange hunting boomerang of some kind.

Out side Zeke and Shazza got to work on setting up machines to help the others breath a bit better when breathing became a little hard to do in the planets natural and dusty air.  
>Jack was testing one as Harry came up to them and looked them over. "What are these for?"<p>

"Well in prospecting old mines and such. The air would get thin the lower you got. So these were made up to help the miners and other prospectors breath easier when the were working hard. But keep an eye on our gauge. We only have enough tanks for everyone to have two." She warned.

He nodded and looked to jack who smiled up at Harry and held out his to him and Harry thanked Jack with a smile and slung it over his shoulder.

"What's a kid like you doing out here Jack? Where are your Parents?" Harry asked and Jack just shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "Never knew them. Grew up in a children's home. A real shitty one too. Hopped on the first ship I could and never looked back." He said and there Harry regretted ever asking the question. He was trying to force away the feeling that spurred up by the connections he was making with the younger boy. He didn't want to connect with anyone again.

"Sorry to hear that." He said and turned away as Carolyn and Imam talked about getting started on finding water.

"Excuse me," Paris said short of breath. "I think you should see this."

"What is it Shazza asked as they followed him around the ship from where he came and were shocked by what they saw.

The rising of third sun, burning bright and blue.

"Three suns?" Jack asked as he turned to Carolyn.

"Bloody hell"

"So much for your night fall." Zeke said a little annoyed.

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris added with a light tone of humor that no one seemed to laugh at and Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We take this as a good sign." Imam said with a broad smile and hand on Suleiman's shoulder, "Direction from Allah. Blue sun...blue water."

"Ever wonder why I'm an atheist?" Zeke said before walking off and going back to his task of gathering the bodies and giving them a proper burial.

"That's a bad sign, that's Riddick's direction." Johns said pointing toward the sun.

"Thought you found his restraints of there, heading toward sunset?" Carolyn asked

"Right, which means he went towards sunrise."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked as he stepped up to him, confusion and suspicion running through his eyes. "Been chasing Riddick around the stars for years. That's just something that he would do." Johns said and walked to Zeke. "Zeke. Fully loaded clip, safety's on. One shot if you spot him okay?"

Zeke nodded and holstered the gun as Paris came up, a bit worried. "But what if Mr. Riddick spots us first?"

Johns smirked, "Then there will be no shots."

Harry walked behind Carolyn Imam and his sons bringing up the rear while Johns lead them through the canyon. Imams chanting sounded through the canyon and all around them as they walked. But as Harry looked around the canyon, he couldn't help but feel as if eyes were on him.

They continued till sudden Johns shouted back at Imam to be quiet and ran up the rocks. Harry came up to Carolyn and Imam up to them. The boys stayed back a bit before picking up stones and throwing them rather randomly. "What are hey doing?" Harry asked as he brushed a hair out of his face that the wind loosen from his ponytail and blew into his face.

"Seven stones to keep the devil at bay." He said with a light smile. "You were on your way to New Mecca right?" Carolyn asked.  
>"Once in every life, should there be a great Hajj, great pilgrimage. To get to know Allah better, yes?" Carolyn said nothing as Harry looked to Imam and the boys. A feeling of Envy towards them. Having something to believe in and too look forward to.<p>

"We are all part of the same Hajj now." Imam said and walked away...the boys seeing him go turned and moved the keep up with him.

Harry and Carolyn followed after them, Harry turning to her and noticing a sick like look on Carolyn's face, "Are you alright?"

She broke from her thoughts and turned to him with a light nod. "I'm fine...just the heat getting to me. I'll be alright once we find water." She said and passed him, following the boys and Imam. Harry watched them before looking away and at the stones at his feet, biting into his lip. _'I do not care…I do not care I do...not…care. I will not care for these people. I will not. It will not happen again.' _

Harry opened his eyes again and followed after the other and mentally continued his rant in his mind, still not able to shake the feeling of someone watching him.

It didn't take long for Johns to spot something in the distance, tress he had said and they hoped that it meant the chance of water. But when they reached the cliff that was just before the trees, was it revealed that they were not trees, but bones of some kind that lead to the spine of a massive skeleton of a long dead animal. There were many more scattering the remains of what could have been a river at some point.

"A communal graveyard perhaps….like the Elephants of earth." Imam said as one of the boys spoke up, "He says he wonders what could have killed so many great things." He translated, as Carolyn looked around. "Is this whole planet dead?"

"Lets keep moving?" Johns said. "There is a way down just there. We can climb down and walk along the bottom and stay in the shade." He said and pointed to the path.

"But no one wander too far from the others." He warned before he went ahead and lead the others down.

They headed into the old river bed, stumbling a bit over the uneven and loose soil. Once at the bottom Imam and the boys wandered around to look for any signs of water in the area. Carolyn and Harry went to help while Johns went and scouted the area for Riddick.

Imam instructed them in a quick and easy way to detect signs of water before they split into small groups, though staying close that if something were to happen, the others would here.

Harry wandered a bit father then intended and sighed as the heat was really starting to beat down on him. Being Immortal didn't save him from the feeling of hunger or thirst. Tiredness or pain. He sighed as he leaned against the body of one of the large beasts and wiped the beads of sweat from his brow. Suddenly, from the gaping hole in the ribcage of the creature, a strong arm shot out and grabbed Harry and dragged him into the shadow of the skeleton. Harry would have gasped had not a strong hand caver his mouth and the arm that had dragged him in was like a iron band around his arms and middle and held him tightly to a strong and broad chest.

The man that held him took a deep breath, taking in Harry's sweet and earthy scent, then let out a satisfied sigh like the smell of the young man in his arms was the most delicious and peaceful thing he had ever smelled. "Damn...do you smell good." Riddick said as his nose and lips gently brushed the soft skin on Harry's neck and the curve to were it met his shoulder. The feeling made Harry shiver slightly against him as he felt the hands of the man loosen ever so slightly and caressed him through his clothing. Riddick chuckled, a deep and hearty sound that made something in Harry Cinch up, "You like this.." He said as his hand traced Harry's lips and he smirked as he felt the boys lips part.

Harry let out a sigh as he stopped his struggling against Riddick, instead he leaned back into him, pressing himself into him. A light and rumbling growl escaped Riddick's lips but Harry could feel it leaving the hard chest he leaned against. Harry just seemed to fit against him, like two pieces from the same puzzle finally coming together and finishing the image they were meant to make. His hands began to possessively, and with a gentle roughness, run against Harry's chest and sides. Harry bit his lip at the feelings that Riddick was making him feel. The electricity from his finger tips that made him feel almost weak in the knees. His hot breath on his neck as he pulled Harry closer to him and his head leaned into the back of Harry's shoulder. Harry silently wished that those strong hands were against his skin, bringing him to new heights.

_'Wait! What Am I thinking? He's a killer!" _

But his thoughts fled him as he felt a growing and pulsating hardness against his back, making him grow hard as well.

"How very interesting." Riddick said in a haughty whisper as his hand trailed down to Harry's pants, brushing over the growing bulge. Harry's mind restarted and his eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Riddick, his hand going to the knife at his waist as he turned to glare the goggled eyes of the much bigger man who gave Harry a handsome smirk. One that made Harry almost want to jump back into those strong arms.

'_Why am I…so drawn to him? Why is he affecting me so?'_

Harry had had a few lovers over the years. Some not worthy to mention, some mere one night excursions others mere experimentation.

He had slept with both men and women, but none of them in his many years had affected him like this. None of made his blood boil and his skin grow hot. Made him nearly burst with need at the mere sight of them as Riddick had.

Was it the danger that excited him? Was it the feel of the mans breath and hands over him? Was it the fact that Riddick's bronzed skin, tall and muscular build and rough and husky voice drove him out of his mind? Harry didn't know. All he knew is that he had to use every fiber of his being not to drop to his knees and beg for Riddick to take him there in the rocks and dirt and sand.

The two stared at each other intensely, mixture of desire and anger in Harry's eyes and Riddick's, though Harry could not see, held lust and amusement.

The two began to circle each other in the large chest cavity of the long dead animal and never once broke eye contact with the exception that Harry took notice of the hand made Shiv in Riddiks hand. Looked like it was made of bone, crudely hand carved and shaped with a stone. Harry pulled out his knife and held it in a defensive manner as he kept in step with Riddick who looked to be enjoying himself.

As if to test Harry and see how far he would go, he playfully jumped forward a bit, causing Harry to jump back and he gave a deep throated chuckle. Glaring at the taunt that Riddick gave, Harry lunged forward and swung his blade at Riddick.

Riddick blocked the blow with his bone blade, a small nick in the bone. Harry pushed against the blade and stepped back and glared again at the much larger man. Riddick smirked and this time lunged at Harry, locking there weapons and harry swing to bring his free arm into contact with the Criminals face. But his arm was cat in a mid air swing. Riddick tightly gripped his wrist and with a twist, forced Harry to face away from him and made him drop the knife that he kicked away and held him tightly to his chest.

He pushed Harry to the rock wall that came through the ribcage and turned him and pressed his back there before he smirked at the boy and pressed his body against him and pinned him there and pinned his hands up over his head. "Feisty little thing.." He said and met Harry's eyes. "..I like that." He said and leaned up and pressed his lips against Harry's in a rough and heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did. Characters and events belong to the creators of both Pitch black and Harry potter. Universal and Warner bros. pictures.  
><strong>**A.N.: Wow! This is so awesome! Only second cross over and now my second most popular fanfiction! Now….how many of you who read this can tell this is my first Slash pairing fanfic? I bet you didn't until now ^_^. Well thank you to all who reviewed my story and all those who favortied me, my work or are waiting for the next update.  
><strong>**Sorry if this is taking awhile, in the process of movie while getting time on a comp at school to work on it in my down time before class.**

**Well with no further ado….chapter 2!**

**KEY:  
><strong>_'Thoughts'  
><strong>"The Creatures Voices"<br>**_"Talking"

The kiss made Harry's mind go blank. Something that the larger man put behind it made him shiver and move to be closer to the man, if there were even possible.  
>He let out a light whimper in the kiss as Riddick pushed his tongue passed his lips. He pressed his body more and let go of Harry's wrists and wrapped both arms around him, some how feeling fulfilled when his lips were against the boys and holding him tightly in his arms. Feeling that that was how it was meant to be.<p>

Harry responded in kind with him and let his arms fall and wrap around Riddick's neck and held onto him tightly as if for dear life and didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

But it had seemed that plan was to be short lived as the sounds of someone approaching causing Riddick to pull back with a low growl. He gave Harry a look, that even with his goggles on, told Harry to be quite. He nodded and looked up as Riddick turned enough to look out the opposite side of the ribcage. Through the gaps of the ribs they could see the shadow and shape of Carolyn Fry, the Captain. She was changing air tanks on her little portable breather and slid down to sit to and rest for a moment in what little shade was offered. Riddick watched her as Johns came up and held out a bottle to her. "Drink?"

She looked up at him and took the bottle. "Probably shouldn't do this. Dehydrates you even more." She said and took a swig off the bottle as he gave a smirk and squat to sit next her. "You know… you could have stayed at the ship. If we don't find water you know what happens."

"I wanted to get away."

"Never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship." He said, a tone of accusation in his voice.

She gave him a look as she handed the bottle back to him, a look of a dark and sad understanding and avoidance. "Think we should keep moving." She said and stood.

"What did Owens mean, 'bout not touching the handle?" He asked and stood beside her as she look back and forth between him and the ground before coming to a decision to say anything to him.

"I'm not your Captain." She said and looked into his eyes. "When…things were at there worst, Owens was at his best. He stopped the docking Pilot from the dumping the Main Cabin…the passengers."

"And the docking pilot being?" Johns asked as she locked her eyes with him again. Realization flowing over all that heard, especially to those hidden in the chest cavity of the long dead creature. Her silence giving them her deafening answer.

"Guess I'm glad to be here more then I thought." He said and took off his hat and placed it on her head before walking off, Carolyn following a little begrudgingly. Leaving their unsuspected listeners alone once again.

Riddick turned to harry again with a smirk as he looked into Harry's shocked eyes. "Didn't see that coming did you?" He asked as Harry looked back down at him and sighed. "Shows me for starting to give a damn about people again. Now let me go." Harry said firmly as he pushed Riddick off and stepped away from him. Picking up his discarded blade.

"How come you didn't call out to them?" Riddick asked as he watched Harry put away the knife in its sheath.

"You know what I am. You know Johns has a gun and could have come to help you."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Harry answered with his own question as he turned to Riddick. "You could have...or tried to very easily." He said as he fixed his long coat to cover the blade again.

They stood in silence and stared at each other till Harry walked up to him and placed a hand on Riddick's chest and leaned up the small distance that made the difference in their heights and kissed Riddick softly, gently and pulled back. "Just don't make me regret it." And he ducked out the hole and left to join the others. Feeling the eyes of the other man on his back.

Harry met back up with the others of the search party and was told by Imam how his sons had found an item hidden in the sand and continued following the path. "This is what they found." He said and handed Harry the item. A small robot. "A toy?" Harry asked.

"It appears so." Imam said over the small whirring and sound of gears and suck turning. Harry put his hand over the small dome that was placed over a spinning wheel to brush more of the sand off the surface and heard the little sounds from the inside of the toy stop. He moved his hand the sound started up again.

"Solar powered." He said as he followed the others till they came across a settlement.

The settlement looked abandoned...many years one would say. Old looking , torn buildings that looked to have seen much better days. Solar powered machinery put away in old sheds, clothing on the lines that looked long dry and covered in dust and sand.

Imam's sons called out for anyone that might still be there, but Harry could see that it was long abandoned.

He took a long look around as everyone began to split up and look around for others. Harry took one long look at the settlement and sighed as he sat the toy on some random box. "Something's not right...this place feels like death." He said to himself.

Through their stay at the settlement, Imam and johns discovered a solar water tower that needed a bit of work before it could start pumping water for them. Harry walked along with Carolyn, though part of him didn't want to after he had heard her admit to Johns that she, in effort to save her own skin, would have dumped the passengers. Those whose lives were still in her hands.

They walked into an old building and were met by darkness. "Lights." She called into the darkness. "Lights on?" Still nothing. "Lets try opening the blinds." Harry suggested and walked into the house of sorts and pushed open the blinds. As light filtered into the room, a small whirring sounded causing them to turn to a table behind them and saw a mobile of the planets, moving in time with year.

"The suns…" Harry said as he came up to the mobile and watched it and became familiar with it.

"No darkness." Carolyn said as she watched the unmoving suns rounded the planet. "No lights because no darkness."

"That explains why everything is solar powered." He said as he looked around the house and all that was in it. A thick layer of dust on everything on the shelves. "Let's keep looking. Maybe we can find something a bit more useful." Carolyn said as she headed to the doors. Harry followed her as something reflected the light in his eyes. "What's that?" He asked and she covered her eyes and looked out where Harry pointed out and her eyes widened as a smile spread over her face. She jumped off the deck and ran excitement. "Hello Mecca!" She shouted and Harry ran after her as the other came running up to see what had her so excited. They came up to her in a bit of a clearing in the settlement and found a small shuttle pod sitting there, looking a bit run down and torn up.

"A ship?" Johns said as Imam came around with Carolyn.

"Looks pretty beat up. Will it work?" Harry asked.

"Lets check it out." Carolyn said and went in. She jumped right into the pilot's seat and began hitting a few keys, but nothing happened and the ship still sat there with no sign of life.

"Come on…" She said with a bit of frustration before getting up and pulling open hatches in the floor. She gave a sigh before slamming shut. "No juice…Looks like its been laid up for years."

"Shut up." Johns said, his face taking on a serious look as he looked on into the distance for a moment. "Sorry I thought I heard something." He said

"Like what?"

"Gun shots." He said and turned back to them. "Okay. Let's get back to the ship and the others. What do you need to get this thing working?"

"Well I need a power cell to run a diagnostic. I won't know till then how much it will take to get this thing off the ground." Carolyn said as she looked around the ship before walking down the ramp.

"Right. Let's get going." He said and began to lead the way back to the chasm that would take them back to the ship and the other survivors.

As they entered the Chasm, Harry could no longer feel that there were eyes on his back. _'Riddick must have run off somewhere.'_ He thought to himself as they kept walking and it wasn't too long before they could see the crash sight again. But as they began to cross through the field of Spires, horrific shouts of pain and fear echoed around them, mingling with the sound of gunshots. Johns ran ahead and Carolyn not to far behind him. Imam and Harry soon followed, keeping themselves between what was going on up ahead and the boys.

Johns could see a fleeting form of Riddick running his way when he took position behind one before Riddick could see him and when he was close enough, knocked Riddick into the dirt. Harry ran up, seeing Riddick turn over and struggle with Johns as the Cop used the night stick and hit Riddick again and rip off the goggles. Riddick was instantly blinded by the light as Shazza came up, looking angry, a very scary kind of angry that Harry had only ever seen once before when Hermione had clocked Malfoy once really good in the nose.

"What did you do to Zeek?" She said and hit him hard the thick handle of the pick. "What did you do to him?" She yelled before Carolyn ran up and grabbed her and tried to pull her back. "Just kill him, just somebody god damn kill him!" Shazza cried out, looking at Johns before looking back to Riddick and kicked him hard in the face. Carolyn pulled her back and did her best to calm her while Johns got

Imam to help him dragged the debilitated Riddick back to the wreckage and told harry to take the boys to the ship as well. Harry nodded and kept his eyes on Riddick, trying to figure out what could have happen. Harry had the boys go on back to the ship and he went over to Shazza and Carolyn as Shazza told the captain all that she heard happen. "..I heard the gun shots and then..I..I ran from the ship. There was so much blood." She said and looked to the tarp draped hole that Zeek had been digging for the mass grave for the unlucky souls of the crash. Harry followed her gaze and went toward the hole as Shazza continued. "He was standing over the hole, he had a shiv in his hand...he must have done it."

Harry looked into the hole and gaped at the sight of the blood covered wall of dirt that surrounded a smaller hole, but no body.

He jumped into the hole as Carolyn came up, after sending Shazza back to the ship, "God..." She said and looked around as harry got closer to the small hole. He got on his knees and looked into the hole, but saw nothing. The dark seeming to swallow the light the further in this little tunnel went. He was just about to stand back up when he heard a faint sound. A hissing of some kind...a hissing that seemed to turn into words.

_**"Feed...feed..."**_

"Do you see anything Harry?" Carolyn asked and made him jump a bit.

"No..no there's nothing." He said and stood, keeping his eyes on the hole. _'Something's down there...something very, very hungry.'_

He turned enough to pick him self up out of the hole. "How is Shazza?"

"Not good." Carolyn said. "But I think for now it would be best to keep her out of the same room that Riddick's in."

"Yeah."

"You alright Harry? You look a little...sick." She said and she turned to him and he looked up at her. "Fine...just fine." He said and turned, going back to the ship and the captain following after.

"You find the body?" Johns asked as he came out after restraining Riddick again, this time he knew there was no way to get out unless he himself let Riddick free.

"No. No sign of him. It's like he just vanished." Carolyn said. "Could Riddick know where it is?"

"Maybe. Said he heard something, voices. I don't know but I think the heats getting to him." He said with a light chuckle to lighten the dark mood that fell over the survivors, but no one was laughing. Harry looked up at Johns when he mentions Riddick hearing voice. 'Did he hear them to?'

"I will go and see if I can get the answer out of him." Carolyn said and walked passed Johns and into the ship. "I will go to." Harry said and hurried to catch up with her. They rounded the corner and saw Riddick chained up to the wall in the dark. His head hung low in the shadows, in effort to keep the light out of his eyes.

Carolyn stopped in front of him. "So where's the body?" She said coldly and with authority that Harry in the back of his mind, knew she didn't deserve.

Riddick said nothing, but turned hi head a bit in their direction. "Then do you want to tell me about the sounds?"

Again, nothing.

"Fine, you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But just so you know, there's talk about whether or not we should just leave you here to die." She said and turned to Harry, he knew she was bluffing, but he knew that they all thought it, all but him.

"You mean the voices…"

Both turned back to him. "What voices?" Carolyn asked as she and Harry walked up to him. Harry showing more interest then he intended.

"The ones that say _'Go for the sweet spot'_. Left of spine, fourth lumbar down. The Abdominal Aorta." He smirked and looked in the most direction toward Carolyn. "It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. Cut that with Peppermint Schnapps, that goes away."

"You want to shock me with the truth now?"

Riddicks smirks fell, "All you people are so scared of me. Well…" He turned his head in Harry's direction, "Most of you…most days I might take that as a complement. But its not me you gotta worry about." He said and tunred back to Carolyn.

"So the body?"

"In the hole." He said.

"Hes not in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper." He said and Carolyn sighed and looked to Harry before going off. Harry nodded to her and looked back to Riddick as he walked up in front of him.

"So..did you do it? Kill Zeek?"

"Do you think I did?"

Harry looked down at him. "No…but I know that you are capable of doing so."

"Smart and sexy. I like that." Riddick said with a smirk, his eyes still closed.

"Show me your eyes."

"You gotta get closer for that." He said with humor in his voice and Harry took the small step forward.  
>"Closer." And Harry stepped closer and then Riddick lunged from his seat and opened his eyes. Silver pools looking down on harry, who didn't flinch when Riddick did his trick to try and scare Harry. Harry looked into Riddicks eyes and locked them with his green eyes.<p>

Both seemingly lost till a small shuffle was heard and both turned to see Jack standing there. "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people." Riddick said and looked back to harry, keeping Harry's eyes on him and only him.

"Okay I can do it." Jack said and stepped down from where he was formerly perched.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you will never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor. Pay him 20 menthol kools for a surgical shine job on your eyes." He said as he looked down at Harry with a intensity that made Harry shiver a bit, but he stood there still, keeping his eyes firm and strong on Riddick.

"So you can see whose sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack said with a hint of excitement and intrigue.

"Exactly." Riddick said with a smile and turned to Jack.

"Jack leave." Harry said firmly as he to looked to Jack

"But Harry.."

"Leave." He said again and Jack gave a disappointed sigh before going back up the ladder and back out side to the join the others.

"Cute kid." He said and looked to harry as he sat back down to where he was chained, taking in the cold look that Harry gave to him.

"Did I kill a few people? Yeah. Did I kill Zeek? No. Got the wrong killer. So you can stop with the disappointed look. Haven't given you a reason yet."

"Yet…wont ever." He said and turned to leave.

"Thinking that by not getting close to anyone keeps the pain away?" Riddick called to him. "Only last so long babe. And the more you distance yourself from emotions and the closer you are to people…the more that you get attached." He said as Harry stopped. "Been alone for a while. Can smell it on you. Along with something else. Something that makes you different from the rest."

"Then maybe you can tell why I don't get close then too." He said and then started to leave again. "Just don't go down there….what ever got Zeek…its got an additude."

Harry gave him one last look before leaving and joinging the others as they headed to the spires. Riddicks words still hanging over him like a heavy veil.

"Heres what I think. He killed the guy and buried him in the hills and got you thinking that—"

"Lets just be sure." Carolyn interrupted him and silently hopped that he would stop talking and just go along with it long enough for them to recover the body.

"I am sure. Look, murders aside, Riddick belongs in the Asshole Hall of Fame. He loves the jaw-jackin'. Loves making you afraid 'cuz that's all hes got." Johns said sharply, "And your playing right into his game."

" We are getting the body Johns. Christ you're a Cop, why am I even having to tell you this?" She snapped at him and continued to the grave.

"Yeah well don't ask me to." He sighed, figuring he wsnt going to win with her."

"I'll go if no one else wants to." Jack said and everyone at once said. "No."

Harry put a hand on the kids shoulder, letting him know that harry thought that he was brave. "Look…Why don't I go?" Harry said as they stopped at the Grave. "Among the adults I am the smallest here and stronger then I look." He said. "No Harry. Its alright. I will go." Carolyn said. "While on this planet your all my responsibility till I get you safe off this rock."

Johns and harry gave her a look and she looked between the two as Harry came up and said low so that only the three of them could here. "Look doing this wont make what happened go away or make you feel any better about people lost or decisions made. Trust me I know and I have had to live with it a lot longer then you've had to or might think." He said and eased the rope and harness from her hands. "If you want to try and make this right….stay up here and live long enough to get them home."

Carolyn looked lost into his eyes as she felt him take the rope and harness form her lightly trembling hands and looked away as harry passed her and headed into the grave and strapped the harness on to himself. "Alright..ready."  
>"Here is a light Harry" Jack said and handed him the hand light. "Thanks Jack." He said and smiled at the kid before handing him his things. "Keep an eye on those for me." He said and turned back to the hole.<p>

"I will. Be careful Harry." He said with great concern for the young man.

_'Just, don't go down there…'_

Riddick had told him, sounding a bit concerned. 'Why would he be concerned? Why do I care if he was or not?' Harry took a deep breath and knelt down and crawled his way into the hole.

The loose dirt, rocks and sand were cool in the darkness of the tunnel that the light shone on and showed that it went deeper then he had originally thought. Harry listened carefully as to see if he could hear the whispers from before. But so far, he could not.

Harry crawled through the tunnel till it opened up into a larger cavern. Rays of light lit the cavern partially from, holes that reached out of the ground. He walked up as he got slack off the line that linked him to the others.

He went up to one of the holes and saw how far it went up and soon realized it was one of the spires that he was looking through. "Their hollow…" He said as he felt the warmth of the light and hot air that flittered its way through the open spire. He sighed and looked around, casting the light along the wall and continued trying to find any sign of Zeek.

_**"Food."**_

Said a hissing whisper that was followed with a shuffling of something against stone and he turned to another wall and found nothing there.

_'Stay calm. Find Zeek and get the hell out of here.'_

Harry thought to himself as he turned to continue looking around. The light shown on something and it caught his attention. With a few more stepps, the thing that he saw came into full view, a foot still its boot and covered in blood.

_'Damn. Zeek you poor bastard.'_

He was about to turn when something knocked him over and making him drop the flash light in his hand.

_**"Food!"**_

Shouted the voice again and soon more like it followed in the response of strange chirps.

Harry scrambled back to his feet and pulled the wand from his sleeve where he had hidden it. "Illuminate." He said and a light shown from the tip of his wand and lit up the face of a horrible looking creature with rows of razor sharp teeth. "Stupefy!" He shouted and sent the spell at the creature and dousing the light and made a mad dash for the way he came, not caring if the spell had hit the beast or not and just wanting to get away from it. But he quickly noticed the shadows dashing in front of the entrance and looked around before deciding to climb up into the hallow spire. He had just grabed onto the opening of the spire when a sharp pain cut into his side. "AH!"

The creature that bite into him pulled back and made to drag harry into the darkness. Harry grit his teeth and pointed his want at the creature and grunted out the Patronus charm and the light illuminated the cavern and sent the creatures scattering and roaring in pain from the light. He gasped as the one let go and still gripping the wand, he climbed into the spire and tried to gather the air and call for the others. "Im..in here! Here!" He yelled as he tried to pull himself further up before the rope was tugged on sharply. "Can you hear me?" He yelled and tried to keep himself up in the light and out of the darkness.

Suddenly the wall of the spire above him gave way and arms reached in for Harry and taking his arms and pulled him out of the hole. "Cut the rope…cut it now!" Harry shouted as they too felt something pulling against them and trying to drag Harry back inside. They cut it and pulled him away from the spire. "Jesus kid what happened?" Johns said as he saw the blood soaked shirt.

"Harry I heard you." Jack said as Carolyn and Shazza came up and chimed in with the others, asking if he was alright, what did her see and if he had found Zeek.

He said nothing as the pain of his body starting its healing took over. "Lets get him back to the ship." Carolyn said and johns took harry into his arms and carried him back to the ship.

There was only one area open enough where they could be able to look over him and treat his wound, the area where they had locked Riddick up.

Riddick looked up as Imam found a blanket and layed it on a clear spot on the floor that He had clear view of from where he sat. Johns came in with a bleeding Harry in his arms and lay him down on the blanket and made to lift up the shirt. Harry pushed his hands away. "Stop!" He yelled and pulled away as best he could from Johns and Imam tried to calm him and lay him back down. Riddick glared at them and pulled on the retraints. He couldn't understand why, but he wanted to get to harry and comfort him. Keep him away from those that hurt or those he wanted away from him. He didn't like the fact they were touching him either, even thought they were trying to help.

Harry managed to crawl free of Imam and Johns and some how managed to move closer to Riddick. "Don't touch me." He said as he began to push his shirt back down.

"Harry he need to treat your wound. Your stil bleeding."

"No..im not." He said as he felt the last of the open cuts heal it self. Leaving the fainted lines of the sharp teeth that had ripped into his skin.

"Kid this is redicuous." Johns said and moved over to him and Nad forced the shirt up again, causing harry to jump and try to stop him and to Riddick to try again in vain to protect harry.

"What the…"

He looked down at the boys chest and abdomen, seemingly unmarred with the exception of the faded light marks that to were fading. He looked to Harry's eyes before just completely ripping the bloody shirt off. That made Riddick see red as he glared daggers at Johns, but his own curiosity too, made him look to the boy.

"By Allah….You were wounded…"

Harry pushed free of Johns, his skin ever so gently sun kissed yet still pale. The faint his of muscle underneath the soft skin. Harry brushed his long bangs from his face, dampened with sweat from his pain and the healing taking his injuries.

"What the hell kid? You better start talking." Johns said as he stood up and put his hands on his hips and watched Harry with scrutiny.

"What's there to explain?" Harry said as he crossed his arms over his naked chest, the braid of his long hair falling over his shoulder. "I heal quickly." He said with a tone of angry sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Start talking kid. I mean it! No one heals like this. No one I've seen."  
>"I don't have to explain my self to you." Harry said and made to leave when Johns grabbed him roughly by the arm and slammed him into the wall. Riddick flinched and jumped to his feet, pulling roughly on his chains. Johns took notice on how Riddick reacted, it was out of character for him. Riddick wouldn't act this way for just some random kid. Hell, Riddick didn't act this way for anyone. But Johns kept his eyes on Harry, his blue eyes glaring daggers at Harry.<p>

"Get the fuck off me!" He snapped and with Imam, who came to stop the two from fighting by grabbing Johns and pulling back, Harry pushed Johns off him. "Like you'd believe me any way." Harry said with a sigh.

"Try me." Johns said as he pulled free of the Holy Man.

Harry glared, "Fine. My Full name, is Harry Potter. I grew up on earth...born July 31, 1980." He said with an anger deep in his voice, an anger he held deep but that wasn't aimed at the men in the room, but more at himself.

"Long story short and through a bunch of sick twists of fate in a world long, long forgotten to both Wizards and regular humans, I became immortal. I heal from the most basic and life threatening wounds. I have lived through many wars, fought in them if need be or avoided all together. For the last eight thousand years I have just wandered the universe since earth no longer held anything for me...watching everything and everyone I cared about died around me and I was suck like this." He waved a hand to himself.

"Your looking at the oldest...and last member of the Magical human race. The last wizard...the boy who lived and kept on living." He said as that built up anger slowly turned into a long pent up bitterness and sadness.

Imam walked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It is your...imortatlity that heals you?" He asked and harry nodded. "But I still feel the pain." He said and put a hand where the marks, now long faded, where the beast bit him. "Through an old ability I learned I had as a child, I can...hear and understand the those things as well. They are hungry...we just happen to be the main course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for your great reviews and support of this story. I have finished moving and School is going great, terms almost over and about to go on to another class. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3 ^_^**

**AN: I dont own anything! Movies/characters and original stories belong to the creators, writers and actors. I only own the concept and process and story line of THIS story.**

**Key:**

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Creatures"**_

"Talking"

**Chapter 3**

Riddick stared at Harry like the others did, shocked, a tinge of unbelieving and curiosity. Johns made to to say something when the kid, Jack, walked in. "Harry..your okay!" He said with a glad smile as the others came in too. "But there was a lot of blood."

"Yeah..it wasn't mine." Harry lied and gave Johns and Imam strong and stern looks.

"Was it Zeke's?" Shazza asked and in effort to keep the secret between himself and three men he was pretty much forced to tell, he sadly nodded. "I'm sorry Shazza."

Shazza felt the tears start to build in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Its alright…thank you for trying." She said and turned and left. Carolyn following her to make sure she would be alright.

"Here are your things Harry. Oh and you dropped this...this…whatever it is." He said and handed harry back his bag and coat and wand. "Thank you." He said and took them from him and Imam called to his sons and Jack and lead them back outside with Paris, all still spooked by what had happened.

Harry dug through his bag and pulled out a shirt, a faded shade of blue with long sleeves that he pushed up. He stuffed the coat in the bag and tucked his wand in his pocket.

While he did, Johns stood watch and contemplating what to do with all this information. Seeing how Riddick reacted to his rough handling of Harry and knew that to some degree the two would be useful in some way or another.

'_Maybe a good pay day? Who wouldn't want to live forever?' _ He thought to himself as he looked to Harry as he finished covering himself back up and strewn the bag over his chest. Johns came to a decision and walked over to Riddick. Riddick looked up at him, "Finally found something worse then me. Nice fucking pick Johns, sending the kid down there."

"Not his choice. It was mine." Harry said and looked to Riddick he opened his eyes with a sharp glare, "I said don't go down there."

"Here's the deal." Johns said loudly to break up the spat and he took the goggles from his pocket. "You work without chains, without bit and without shivs." He said, both turning to him with their full attention. "You do what I say and when I say it. Make things easy on everyone."

"For what? So you can take me back to some ass of a cell? Fuck you." Riddick said as he sat back. Where he was chained. He really was starting to get over the chains and in the back of his mind, listened to what johns had to say.

Johns looked at him and sighed a bit, "Truth is….I'm tired of chasing you." Riddick looked back up, slowly and curiously, but he knew inwardly that what johns would say was all a lie, but he would play his game, for now. "You saying you cut me loose?"

"I figure you could have died in the crash." Johns said with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You think something like that would work?"

"Not many know what Riddick looks like. Many just go off what others say for the big pay day." Johns said and looked back to Riddick. "What do ya say?"

"My recommendation? Do me. Don't take the chance that I might get a little shiv happy on your wanna be ass."

"Riddick.." Harry said to try and defuse the building tension he felt growing.

"Ghost me Motherfucker. That's what I would do to you."

Johns suddenly held up the shot gut and aimed it at Rid dicks head and Harry made to grab him and stop him when the gun then went off. Harry turned sharply, half expecting to see Riddicks body limp and hanging there by its arms from the chains that held him there. His skull half intact and the other half decorating the wall behind him. But found him alive and whole, relaxing his arms, the chains falling and rattling as they hit the metal floor.

"I want you to remember this moment." Johns said. "The way it could have gone and didn't." He said and held out the goggles to Riddick. "Here."

Harry stood, still frazzled by seeing Riddick nearly shot, though he felt realization that the act was never to shoot Riddick was dawning on him. Riddick then, just added to it, by grabbing the gun out of Johns hands and aimed it at him with a death glare.

"Easy…"

"Fuck you!" Riddick shouted and keep his finger on the trigger and it aimed dead at Johns head. Harry went up to him and placed his hand on Riddick's arm. "Riddick.." He said to in a light voice to try and calm not only Riddick, but himself. Something in him, when Riddick was seemingly threatened or angry, he almost felt the as if it were he being threatened and feeling his anger.

Riddick looked down at him, his eyes turning softer, if only by a fraction. He turned his glare back to johns. "I want you to remember this moment." He said with a low growl trailing his voice and he loward the gun and snatched the goggles from him and dropped the gun and with his newly free hand, grabbed Harry's arm and dragged Harry to a more secluded part of the ship. Johns watching them as they went and picked up the fallen weapon. "Yeah…this will be interesting." He said to himself as he stood straight and went out to join the others.

Harry let Riddick pull him along the ship silently till Riddick stopped and slammed harry up against a wall.

"Geez. What your problem?" Harry said with a glare that quickly turned meek as Riddick turned his own glare on Harry. Suddenly Harry was grateful for the wall to lean as he felt him self shrink under the larger mans burning gaze.

"I told you not to go down there." He said with a growl. "You deaf or stupid?" He asked as he stood there, mere inches from Harry.

"Neither." Harry said, not going to let Riddicks comment get to him. "I wasn't about to let the others risk getting hurt or eaten by those things."

"Oh but its alright that you do?" He said and stepped toward Harry and he didn't step back. Riddick stopped and smirked at Harry before pinning him roughly to the wall of the ship and harshly pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry's hands went right to Riddicks shoulders in a mixture of defense, to push him away, and wanting to pull him closer and hold tight. The feeling that pooled in him was something he hadn't truly felt before. He mistook something similar for Ron's sister Ginny, but it had been nothing more then an inflated affection for a friend. Harry had figured that sometime after their mutual breakup, that he used her to push away at the loneliness that he kept at bay. A loneliness that started as a child when growing up with Dursley's and the knowing loss of his parents. That feeling grew into the deep sadness he felt to that very day. The feeling that grew and grew over his many long years alone.

The warmth and strength of Riddiks lips and arms almost squashed the feeling. But not all of it. The feeling was like a dense growth in his chest and was ever so slightly being chipped away by this man. This large broad man that pinned him there with every part of his being.

Harry pushed him back. "No." he said. "I can't…wont do this." He said and pulled free of Riddicks hold and stepped away from him.

"afraid of getting close? Don't have to worry about that kid, I don't get close."

Harry turned to him. "I wasn't worried about getting close, I just have one strict rule. Don't sleep with killers."

"That some double standard." Riddick with a smirk as Harry's face turned into a mixture of confusion and horrified realization. "You don't sleep with killers cause you are one? Or you use to be one?"

Harry glared deathly daggers at Riddick. "I do not have to justify myself. Especially to someone like you."

"And what am I like? Hmm? Mr. Know it all, all powerful immortal wizard." Riddick said with a light mocking, heavy sarcastic tone in his voice as he walked closer to him. Harry's glare darkened. "Back off." He said warningly, "Or I will get 'all powerful' on your ass."

"Promise?" Riddick said as he took a big step and leaned in close. Suddenly Harry whipped out his wand, whispered a quick spell and Riddick was off his feet and against the wall. It took him by surprise. Riddick hated surprises. He looked down at Harry and gave him a matching glare.

"Still want to know what I think?" Harry said a little teasingly.

Riddick gave a deep growl from his chest and Harry gave his own smirk. "Didn't think so." He dropped the spell and Riddick fell, landing on his feet.

Harry made to pass, but Riddick gripped his arm and pulled him back and against him roughly, but a kind of roughness that made harry feel strangely safe and wanted. Riddick leaned down and his hot breath blew in Harry's ear and he suppressed a shiver. "Its going to be fun, getting to you….making you break this hard shell of yours." He said, getting his fill of Harry's scent and feel.

Harry gave a chuckle and moved against Riddick in a teasing manner. "Then is going to be fun for me…teasing you and watching you squirm." He said and pulled free and stepped away and gave a quick turn back to Riddick, "And to see you fail like so many others." And he left, going back to join the others.

Harry found them gathering all the supplies they could, weapons, tools they would need and saw Carolyn and Imam gathering a Power cell. He walked up to jack, who adjusted his breather out of the way of what he was doing. "Jack whats up?"  
>"Fry says that we are going to the settlement that you all found when you were scouting. Says it might be safer there from those things." Jack said and put on a brave face. "I'm not scared though. If those things try again, I will be ready." He said and clutched one of the old weapons in his hands.<p>

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed on his face and put a hand on the boys head and smiled. "I feel safer already." He said and turned as Shazza called to them for help with finding something to carry the Power cell on.

Once everything was ready, the others waited and gathered as Johns talked with Riddick, telling him he would be the one to tow the power cell and extra tools needed. Riddick didn't look too interested in what he was hearing, his eyes scanning over the group a few yards away. "Good god, whats that man doing loose?" Paris said as he came out loaded with bags full of things both needed and not.

"Its ok. Johns is in control of the situation." And Harry mentally, disagreed. "But just in case don't go up to him alone or out of sight or earshot of others. Jack, I don't want you or the other boys going up and talking to him alright?"

"Aww man." Jack with with disappointment and gave a lazy nod of his head as Johns came up as Riddick grabbed the rope that was tied to the makeshift sled that carried the cell and followed. "Alright, lets get moving. Everyone stick close." He said as they all stood and picked up their things and followed them away from the ship.

The journey to the settlement, hadn't been long the first time, but then it had only been a hand full of the survivors and they each didn't carry very much. This time it was much slower and everyone carried a little more then one should when treking through a desert. Half way through, the heat was starting to get to everyone. Even Harry as he reached in to his bag and took a swig from the second water jug he had in his bag and looked to jack who wiped away the seat that was starting to build on his face. Harry gently tapped him and offered the water to him. Jack smiled a big and grateful smile and took the jug and started to drink. "Thanks Harry." He said and held it back to him. Harry nodded to him and put it back in his bag. Eying the rest of the group he saw Ali sipping from the jug that harry had given to Imam to give to his boys and they passed it around and shared the water, each savoring the feeling as it washed away the scorched dryness in their throats. He turned to Shazza and offered her the bottle and she gave a silent 'thank you' before taking the bottle to quelch her thirst.

While she drank from the jug, harry glanced back at Riddick who trudged along, towing the sled. The sweat sheened on his skin that corded with the tensing of his muscles that tightened and pulled as he pulled the sled along the sand and stones.

"So, click of your fingers and you figure hes one of us now." Shazza said still apprehensive and angry about johns desicion to let Riddick loose. "This way its better to keep an eye on him. The way you don't have to worry about not waking up in the morning." He said her as he kept pace with her, "So can I talk him now?" Jack asked, having listened to the two adults talk. "No."

"Blast!" Paris grunted as he turned to pick up a bottle that Harry caught a glimpse of falling from his bag. He jogged back to retrieve it and knelt to grab it, but Riddicks larger hand reached down and gripped it before he could. Paris swallowed hard as he made eye contact with Riddick and stood, not breaking the contact.

"Paris P. Oglive. Antiquities dealer…entrepreneur." He held out his hand nervously to the convicted killer.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, Murderer." He said with a smirk and shook Paris's hand. He then turned the bottle and opened the lid and put it to his lips to drink from it as Paris watch with a glint of horror in his eyes. "That's a lovely Shiraz..it..its a very good drop." Riddick was listening to the mans excessive pleading as he tilted his head back and began to chug the remnants of the bottle. "Its very expensive…by all means..help yourself." He said, giving up on the bottle. Harry chuckled quietly and turned to continue on with the others as Riddick gave the empty bottle to Paris and continued on and pull the sled.

It took about an hour to get to the settlement and everyone took a moment to rest. Paris is panting breaths and clutching one of his bottles in hand looked about the ship.

"I normally can appreciate antiques, but this…is something else entirely." He said and took a swig of his liquid courage to maybe qualm his fears as to the ships integrity.

"Well…its not a star jumper that for sure." Shazza said as she stood on the ramp and partially agreed with Paris.

"Doesn't need to be." Riddick called from where he stood, a distance from the others to make them more comfortable. That and he didn't want to give Johns a reason to use the big gauge he had hanging off a strap on his shoulder.

"Just fly this thing into the shipping lanes, stick out a thumb, hope to get picked up. Inst that right captain?" He said and eyed Carolyn who was leaning over a power cell. She gave an annoyed look and looked up to the others, "Can I get a little help here?"

Riddick made to go up to the ship but Johns cut him off, "Why don't you go and look around these old buildings. "He said calmly, "See if you can find something to fix these wings."

Riddick gave a stern yet blank look and went off. As the others went on their way, harry decided to watch over the younger two of the group, to make sure they stayed out of trouble and out of the way, But that soon proved to be a challenge, that when looking through the old buildings, he lost track of both Jack and Ali. He sighed and went to look for them, heading for the center of the compound.

"right. So we have enough power for a sis-check but we will still need more." Carolyn said as the system began to charge.

"How many more are we talking?"

"Lets see, we got a 20gig draw….the other ship takes 80gig cells…so…five. Five total to launch." She said and climbed into the pilots seat.

"Thirty-five Kilo's each? That's pretty heavy." Shazza said as she lead on the wall of the ship. "But you know that sand cat out there. Might be able to get it going."

"Well, do what you, if you need any help just…" Johns trailed off as it looked out through the windows off the front of the small ship, looking for something or someone he couldn't find.

Riddick had gone off like he had been told. Not because Johns told him to do, but just to get a look around and to bide his time. He went up to was a large building and felt him hit something with the toe of his boot. He looked down to find an old and broken hand lamp. The glass cracked and the power supply long since dead. Next to them was a pair of broken glasses that we small and golden, a style for an older woman if nothing else. He looked down on them oddly before tossing the glasses down and stood to face the door and tried to pull it open, but nothing. The door wouldn't give. He tried again and the door still would not budge. He looked through one of the small windows and found a chain was locked on the handles on the inside. Which was strange since this door seemed to be the only way in or out. Why locked the door like that from the inside?  
>He moved to the side and removed a piece of fabric from the sign of the building it was on. The Coring room.<p>

A sharp whistle made him turn away from the sign and saw Johns standing there. "Your missing the party, come on boy." He said and patted his leg in a calling the dog like fashion. He turned away and knew that he would follow. Riddick turned and pulled off the canvas that covered that the upper part of the building, that reveled the coring rooms solar power collectors, jack hiding among them. Jack gasped at being found out and thought that he would surely be in trouble.

"Your missing the party, come on." He said in a clear taunt of johns and jack loward his head in a mixture of relief and embarrassment before climbing down and followed after him back to the hut that they would use to stay in till the ship was fixed.

But as they left, no one realized that Ali had crawled trough a small hole that was in the wall close to the ground and into the coring room. Harry came around the corner as the others vanished between the buildings and in time to see Ali crawling into the coring room.

"Ali." He sighed and moved over to the wall and crawled in to catch up with the boy.

"Ali…wait. You shouldn't be in here." He called to the boy, who was already into exploring the structure. A whirring sound was heard over head as the coring room machines started to come back to life after their years of dormancy. The boy continued to look around in wonder, sort of not listening to harry. Harry just shook his head and would give the boy his time to explore. He too began to look around the insides of the large building, it having a dark and eerie feeling about the building.

"_Meat…"_ small voices hissed in the dark. Making harry freeze. _"…Meat, Meat…..__**MEAT!**__"_

"Shit! Ali we need to leave now!" Harry shouted as he ran up to the boy who had stopped his exploring as panels in the roof began to open to allow light into the dark space. As the light hit them, small versions of the creatures that attacked Harry and killed Zeke, dispersed from their small grisly where they hung in the rafters and flew at the pair with open mouths fills with rows of razor sharp teeth. Harry pulled Ali back towards the hole that made up their entrance into the coring room as Ali gave out a cry of fear. They were swarmed by the little beasts, nipping and biting at the two and taking what they could before flying off, ripping and tearing at their cloths and skin. Harry locked them from the boy as best he could as he wrapped an arm around him. Ali clung to him in fear. Harry pulled out his wand and sent spell after spell at them, he only caught a few of them , there were too many and he had to protect Ali. Something he hadn't felt in a long time that had been building since they crashed on the god forsaken planet was starting to bubble to the surface. Harry scanned the room over and Quickly found a storage locker. "let's go Ali!" he said and pushed his way through the small hoard and towards the locker.  
>Harry pulled the door open and put Ali in and climbed in after him and slammed the doors shut. Harry panted as his cuts were starting to heal and he looked down to Ali who shook in fear and was covered in his own set of cuts and bites. "are you alright?" he asked and the oh silently nodded but was still full of fear. Harry was glad that the boy was fine. But the fragile, safe feeling he had was son broken as he heard a shuffle behind him. <em><strong>"MEAT!"<strong>_

**Elsewhere**

"All praises be to Allah for his many blessings to us." Imam said S glasses of water were passed among all that were there. Imam, his two eldest sons and Paris had gotten the machine that produced water to work and now took shelter from the suns  
>inside what looked like an office of some kind. Tables and chairs lay out around the room and offered plenty of room for the group. The tables were covered in maps and rock samples and other little things. Much like the other building it was full of things and had a well lived in look, but no one around to claim it.<br>Jane soon walked in, not too far behind johns and Riddick and giving every one a look at what he had done to his hair. In his exploring the small settlement, he had a found an old pair f clippers and shaved his head and fashioned a pair of goggles the tested at the top of his head. He picked up a glass as everyone satires and giving him questioning looks.  
>"What?" he asked<br>"the winner of the look-a-like contest." Paris said before taking his own glass and moving around the table to look around the room. "who were these people? Miners?" he asked as he came up to Shazza. "no, looks like geologists. An advanced team that moves around from rock to rock." she said as they looked over something's left on the table. "nice of them to leave so much stuff." Carolyn added as she came over to the others. "So why did they leave their ship?"

"Its not a ship. Its a skiff and its disposable." Johns said as he set down the pitcher that he had been greedily drinking from.

"Sort of like an emergency life raft." Paris rationalized.

"Yeah, Probably had a big ship pick them up." Shazza add in agreement with Paris.

As they discussed the ship and things left behind, Imam stepped out. Wondering why he did not see his youngest son. Going out to see if he could find him.

"These people didn't leave. Come on." Riddick said as everyone turned their attention onto him. "Whatever got Zeke got them. They're all dead."

Everyone tensed a bit or shook off what he said, not taking a word of his with a grain of salt.

"You really don't think they would leave their clothes on the hooks? Photos on the shelves?"

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know." Shazza argued angrily.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless theirs a fucking emergency."

"He's fucking right." Jack added in defense of the man he was obviously starting to strangely idol.

"What your mouth." Johns snapped.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Carolyn interjected and turned to the criminal with a stern look. "So what happened? Where are they?"

Before he could speak. Imam came back into the room looking very worried. "Has anyone seen the little? Ali?" He called, maybe in hopes the boy was hiding somewhere in the room, he just hadn't seen him.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick asked. Jack even looked around and added, "Wait. Where's Harry?" Riddick sharply turned to Jack after he said that and then a fearful cry reached their ears and all rushed out to see why, Imam being the first out the door.

They ran for the Coring room doors and imam tried to pull them open, but the chains on the other side kept them closed. "They wont open!"

"Move!" Johns said and he aimed the shot gun and fired at the handles before the fell open slightly. Johns pushed the doors open and he ventured a small ways inside, but imam rushed in. Johns tried to stop him, but he missed his chance at grabbing the man. "Jack wait! Wait." Carolyn said and gently pushed the boy back as she made to follow them in. Paris and Shazza keeping the three boys out side of the coring room. Riddick came up to the doors and took a small breath through the nose, he could smell harry in the eerie silent room that was only interrupted by the strange sound of flapping wings and hisses. He could smell his fear, his and the boys.

"Harry? Ali?" Imam called as he looked around the room in an effort to find his son and the young man. He heard a small rattle and looked to find the doors of a storage locker moving back and forth.

"Ali?" He called gently as he slowly walked to the door and just as he gently started to pull it open, the burst open and the small hoard of creatures exploded from the doors and knocked him over with a yell. Johns dodged back for the door and he and Riddick slammed them closed to stop the little monsters from coming after them. They swooped away and made a dive into the whole at the center of the coring room.

Once they were gone, the others slowly made their way into the room. "Imam?" Johns called as he aimed the gun high and made sure to keep his finger over the trigger, in case they came back.

Imam picked himself up on his hands and knees and looked back to the storage ares. "Ali?" He called again and a bloody figure fell. It was harry, laying still and cover in his own blood, chunks of his body missing and one very chewed up arm laying over a still and smaller body. Imam gaped in fear of the worst as he slowly moved Harry's arm an gently turned his son over. Ali gasped as he turned to his father, Tears on his face and fear in his eyes. He scrambled out of Harry's hold and into his fathers arms and cried in Arabic. Of the monsters and of how scared he was as he cried into his fathers shoulder.

Riddick and the others made their way over and upon seeing Harry's body lay bloody and strewn as it was, Jack gasped and looked away as he felt bile bring at the back of his throat and tears prick his eyes.

"Bloody Christ." Shazza said in horror and disgust and wrapped a comforting arm around jack. Riddick walked around the father consoling his son and up to Harry. He brushed a hair from his face and waited. Listening and watching for the immortals wounds to heal. "Poor young fellow."

"We should bury him. Would be the proper thing to do." The others said as Carolyn came over and knelt beside Riddick as Imam took his son outside, the older two following after him to care for their brother. Carolyn looked to Riddick, "We need to get him buried and get ready to go."

"No..wait." He said.

"Look he has to be buried." She said and reached out to Harry but Riddick stopped her hand. "Just wait." He said and pointed with his free hand as Harry began to heal.

"...what..?" Ashe gasped lightly as the others stepped closer and Johns just clenched his jaw and looked away. "What happening to him?" Jack asked.

Harry gasped for air and sat up suddenly, his body jerked and his hands scoured his chest ins fear and a remaining pain. Riddick grabbed him up and pulled him close to his chest. "Shh. Got you babe, I'm here." He whispered in a strangely gently way and ;ow for only harry to hear.

Harry slowly began to calm down and eased against Riddick, against the now small voice of his better judgment.

He looked up at Riddicks face and gave a silent thank you but turned to the others shocked faces and questioning looks.

"What the hell are you?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own anything more than the idea for this story. Characters, names and everything else belong to the original owners and creators.  
>Not me. I wish, but no, is not me.<strong>

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Creatures"**_

Chapter 4

After Harry caught his breath and regained his composure, he calmly told them everything and after a long, strained and awkward silence, Shazza spoke. "So the blood….from before was yours. Not Zeke's."

Harry nodded sadly and looked up to her. "I'm sorry I lied about that. But I thought it was better than telling you all that I saw...or…what was left."  
>"Don't be. I understand." She said, but didn't look at him. She was still trying to cope with all the new information she had just received.<p>

"So how old are you?"

"Well I was born 1988, so that would make me….8,423….and a half." Harry said.

"How many times have you, you know, died?" Jack asked with a morbid curiosity.  
>"Jack." Carloyn chastised, thinking the question rude and un-thoughtful, though she two wondered.<br>"It's alright. Um…well more times then I care to count. See though I can't die, I still feel the pain. I have been shot, stabbed, beaten, run over, every bone in my body broken, bled to death, fell from a tall building and drowned. Never in my long life, would I have ever thought I would be eaten alive." He said with a nervous chuckle before looking up and seeing the horrified and paled faces of the others that thought of the grim fate that awaited them. "Sorry." He said in guilt.  
>"S..So what else can you do?" Jack asked to get everyone's minds off the subject of being eaten.<p>

"Without a wand, not too much. Very few and very skilled wizards and witches were ever able to do magic without their wand." He said and pulled his out of its hiding place. "This is mine." He said and pointed to an empty barrel. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said and with a swish and a flick of his wand, the barrel began to rise and float Four feet off the ground. "Wow." Said Jack in excitement as Harry put it down. "What else?" He asked as stood up. "Well…I can…" He trailed off and disappeared with a sudden and resounding crack in the air. Riddick tensed as Harry vanished and the others began to look around for Harry before he reappeared on the other side of the group. "…Apperate. It's a form of long distant transportation. Other than a charmed Item known as a Port Key, but that's a different story." He said and tucked his wand away.

"Can you teach this magic?" Paris asked as he sipped from his silver flask. "Only to those who already have a magical ability. It can't be taught in normal schools like how to read or write. Those like me were born with an inner core that holds the essence that makes up our magic, we extend it out of our selves through a wand that has a core as well that is made of certain materials that match ours. Kinda like your brain wavelengths. How your brain sends a signal to your arm to move." He explained. Johns and Carlyon watched in equal amazement and each in the back of their minds thought of how he could useful.

"Couldn't you use your…Apperating powers to get us all off this rock?" Shazza asked and sighed when Harry shook his head. "No. I'm afraid I can't. You see though I said it's a form of long distant transportation, means it has to be on the same planet. That and I have to know where I'm going…see the place in my mind other wise I'm liable to get stuck in a wall or something." He said with a shrug. "Besides I wouldn't be able to take more then one or two people with me at a time."

"As fascinating as all of this is kid, we need to get back to figuring out what the hell to do next. Like what the hell are those things and what do they have to do with the people going missing." Johns said in annoyance.

"I'll show you." Said Riddick and waved them over to follow him to the center of the coring room. "Johns, give me a Flair." He said and held out a hand.

"What for?"

"A Flair." He said again and Johns gave with one with an annoyed sigh. Riddick lit it and tossed it into the hole. Harry came up beside him as the flair lit up the hole, lighting up the Bones of the long dead settlers as it passed and fell upon a pile of them at the very bottom.  
>"Other buildings weren't secure, so they came here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." He said as the others came down to join them. Shazza wearing a guilty look as she took off her breather and tossed it to him. "Here." She said and crossed her arms and leaned on the pillar that held up the upper platform.<p>

"What its broken?" Riddick asked and tossed it at her feet. It was obvious then to Harry that Riddick didn't take hand outs much and didn't expect them from others. He often doubted the offers of help from others. "No there's still a few hits. Actually you ass hole I'm trying to say that I'm sorry." She said with anger and feeling stupid for even trying to be nice.

"Ok, let's board this place up and get the hell out of here." Johns said as he came around the tail end of the conversation. Shazza nodded and looked back to Riddick and kicked the breather back at him before storming off and out of the coring rooms. Johns walked over to Carolyn who was looking over a few random things.  
>"You didn't need to be so rude to her. She offered it to you." Harry told him and stood up straight."<p>

"I didn't ask for it." He said and picked it up and put it over his head. "I'm sure you can tell I'm not one for it."  
>"For what?"<br>"Help.…nice people doing nice things."

"So you're not the type to get close to others either?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Talk about double standards." He said and left Riddick's side with a trail of dripping sarcasm in his wake after throwing Riddick's own words back at him. Riddick watched him go over to Johns and Carolyn before putting the breather on over his shoulders,  
>"Whatever the fuck those things were, they seem to stick to darkness. So as long as we stick to day light we should alright, let's go." Johns said with little to interest or intent to stay any longer then he absolutely needed to.<p>

"Twenty-two years ago…"

"What?" Johns asked as he turned back to her. Harry followed aft him and looked at the date card she held in her hand. "These coring samples are dated. Last one was twenty-two years ago this month." She said

"Yeah? Is there something special about that Carolyn?"

"Maybe.."

"You know I saw that model we found before, it had a counter on it. It may count down the years as it turns in a full rotation." Harry said as he nodded toward the doors.

"Lets check it out." She said and walked out with Harry to go back to the building that housed the orbital model. Everyone gathered and headed inside of the building as well. Jack stuck with the other boys, having been able to help calm Ali down and even treated his small cuts. Harry walked along side them and as he made to go passed them to keep up with Carolyn and johns, he felt a tug on his hand, he turned down to see it was Ali. He had hurried to catch up with the young man and stopped him. "S...Shokran"* He said and bowed his head a bit to Harry. Harry looked a bit confused and he looked to Imam who put a hand on his sons shoulder. "He says thank you. As do I. You save his life and I am forever grateful. Shokran." He said and put a hand on Harry's shoulder as well.  
>"Your welcome…ah...how do you say it?" Harry asked and mentally kicked himself for never thinking to learn a language, or several, in his many long years. But he was never one for learning too many new things. Harry chalked it up to something that didn't seem nesscary. So many people he met all spoke a common dialect, so he hadn't bothered.<p>

"Al'afw" He said and Harry nodded and looked to Ali. "Al'afw, Ali." He said and smiled at the boy who smiled and moved along with his father and continued to the building that everyone was heading to. Harry and Imam walked in and left the boys outside, but in the shade of the building to get out of the sun. Carolyn sat at the model and turned the wheels and moving the planets. The counter clicked away and counted don't closer to the year. 18…19….it continued to spin….20….21….22.

The middle of the neighboring planet that was three times as large as the planet they were on over shadowed it. "An eclipse." She whispered.

She tried turning it again in one direction and then back, but it didn't move. They moved together.  
>"You're not afraid of the dark are you?"<p>

Harry looked to Riddick who stood near the door with a smirk.

'_How can one person be so cold and happy it about while everyone else is scared to death?'_ Harry wondered. _'But isn't it because he's brave is why I am attracted to him? But Bravery isn't all that's attractive about him…' _

While Harry pondered his thoughts and tried not to blush at some of them, both Carolyn and Johns walked out of the building having a stronger motivation to get off the forsaken planet.

"We still need to get the other five cells. Shit, I still need to check on the hull and patch work…" Carolyn went on as she made to go back to the Skiff.

"Wait on the power cells."

"Why? So its so dark we cant find our way back?"

"Look we just need to wait…."

"Just get the fucking cells here johns. What is the discussion?"

Johns sighed and looked her in the eyes, "Maybe I should tell you how Riddick escaped." He nodded to the skiff and walked inside and took a seat on one of the open seats.

"Riddick knows how to fly."

"He can pilot?" She asked as she came up beside him still standing with her hands resting on the console above.

"Yeah. High jacked a prison transport."

"That's good, maybe we can use him. Have him navigate or something."

"He also figured out how to kill the pilot." He said, leaving it as a grizzly after thought. Carolyn sighed with annoyance and plopped into a seat.

"Look you said that we could trust him. Said that we had a deal Johns." Carolyn said looking irritated and angry. "Look, you may have noticed that Chains don't work on this guy. The only way that all you people are safe is that he thinks he's going free. What's to say if he fin.."  
>"You mean if he figures out we're going to royally fuck him over."<p>

"Now will you just listen to me for a second?" Johns said, starting to get visibly angry as if she didn't get what he was trying to tell her. "If we wait to bring the other cells here at the last possible moment. When the wings are ready and.."

"Look he hasn't hurt any of us yet. Seems like he's gotten pretty attached to Harry anyway and hasn't lied to us, so stick to fucking deal Johns."

"He's a killer! The law says 'Do As Bid.' And there is nothing I can do about that. Your hear me?"  
>She looked up to him as she relaxed back in the seat. She knew he was taking a risk. One that couldn't not only affect his safety, but that of the others. "Your dancing on razorblades here." She said in warning.<p>

"I'm not going to let him get his hands on another ship." Johns said with a sigh and stood. "Or get another chance to slit another Pilot's throat." He added as he stood to add affect and deepen the meaning of his words and how they would affect her.

He descended the ramp, trying to hold back a wave of nausea that hit him suddenly till he was around the side of the ship and heaved what little was in his stomach.  
>"That's a bad sign, shaking in this heat." Said Riddick from where he was crouched, shaving his head to a more desirable smoothness. A curved Stone or something he glided over his scalp that he coated in some kind of grease he had found.<p>

"I thought I said no Shivs." Johns managed to gag out before pitting up more bile that made its way his throat. "This? This is just your everyday Grooming Appliance." He said smugly and stroked over his head again.  
>"Whatever." Johns said as he patted one of the budging pockets in his vest before turning away and going to find a secluded spot to hide and take care of his very obvious needs.<p>

Harry had happened around the corner unnoticed and heard and seen much of the ending part of the conversation between Cop and Convict. Or at least Harry thought he was unnoticed.  
>"You gonna' just stand there?" Riddick asked over his shoulder and ran the shiv over his head again and scrapped the blade on the can, cleaning of the mass of grease and hair. Harry gave him a look and stepped from around the hull of the ship and stayed a good distance away from him. "He alright?"<br>"Just hurting for his next fix." Riddick said as he took a rag and cleaned off his scalp.

"Fix? You mean he's a user?" Harry asked and remembered that Johns acted similarly to when they landed on the planet after he covered Harry with his own body. Harry had shrugged it off as his just getting a little banged up from the crash. "Yeah. Mercs like him are all using something or another." Riddick scoffed as he stood and tossed the rag to the side and tucked the shiv in his waist band.

"Merc? Oh great. I thought he was a cop."

"He was once. But the moneys not as good." Riddick said with a smirk as he stepped up to Harry, who stepped away from the larger man. Riddick gave a sigh. "Look kid your gonna have to loosen up."  
>"I'm fine thanks." He said and adverted his eyes from Riddick's, knowing that through the goggles he was starring him down intently.<br>He felt Riddick's rough fingers on his face and turning him up to look up at him. "Are you?"

Harry couldn't help but stair at him for a brief moment, loosing himself in the moment of heated tension that both repelled and drew Harry to this man. But Harry forced himself to look away and start walking away. Possibly to confront Johns or help the others, Riddick wasn't sure which.

"Be careful around him Babe. He is called the 'Blue eyed Devil' for a reason." Riddick called after him as Harry only slowed for a moment but continued on. Riddick gave a slight annoyed growl before looking up at the skiff and decided he had heard enough of what was said inside and decided to follow Harry and keep an eye on him from a distance.


	5. Important Note!

Hi all! I would first like to say thank you for all of your patience and continued to support of my story.

I apologize that I haven't updated, but writers block and other facets of my life have kept me so far from completing this story that I have lost all inspiration for this story. But every time I get an email for a new review, follower or favorite, it makes me want to finish this story and make it better for you!

I believe my problem was that I was trying too hard to follow the Pitch Black movie and according some reviews that I wasn't explaining Harry's situation well enough, for that I apologize again.  
>So, I have come to the decision too start from scratch and start over. The chapters will still have some of the same content they do presently, add scenes and information that should make up for the gaping maw I left before. I will give more detail into the relationship between our favorite wizard and space fugitive and hopefully update in a more timely fashion to keep all of you awesome people happy.<br>Truly I am unworthy of your praise and continued support.

Please continue to read and look out for my new rendition of the first chapter and all the others chapters.

On another note, I have also opened and posted on my other account on Archive of our own. My account there is  /users/TheAccidentalFan.  
>I hope to see you all there too. I will still continue to post and update here as well.<p>

Thank you all again!

Sincerely, TheFallenPhantom16 


End file.
